Order of the Mob Kngdoms
by VoltStriker
Summary: Four teens teleported to an unknown land called minecraftia. They will need to survive if they want to get back home. Pairings are: OCXOC, OCXCupa, other pairings later. Rated M for reasons that you could guess. Story on hold until the summer.
1. Minecraftia

**Okay welcome to my Minecraft, so yea I hope you guy enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Minecraftia**

The bell rung, people were walking out of the classroom and going down the hall to the lockers that were next to the walls. In the classroom a young boy got up from his seat and started to put his books into a brown bag. The boy had dark brown hair that covered blue eyes, he looked about. The young boy wore a white shirt with a grey jacket over it. He had blue jeans and white shoes. The young boy was a student in high school for four years, this was the last year until he graduated from high school and go to college. The boy was 19 years old. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk out of the classroom and then down the hall. The boy got to the end of the hall and exite. the building from the front entrance. He walked down the stairs of the school and made a left. The boy stopped. Their was a girl standing in front of him with her arms crossed. The girl had long brown hair that went below her shoulders and she had brown eyes. The girl wore a purple shirt, red skirt, and she had white shoes.

"What took you so long?" The girl asked. The boy shrugged.

"Well its not my fault that I walk so slow." The boy said. The boy's full name was Chris Fallen (Weird last name I know, will be explained later.)

"Well next time don't keep me waiting, Chris." The girl said. The girl was in the same class as him and she was a little smarter than Chris.

"Fine, anyway what are you doing later, Kari." Chris asked. Kari shrugged.

"Don't know, mind if I come over to your place." the brunette haired girl asked. Chris nodded. Chris and Kari walked together to Chris's house. Chris had developed a crush on Kari for a while. She was a really nice girl, but is a little mean when she is kept waiting. Chris liked her for about three months. He wanted to ask her out, but was to afraid of being rejected.

They got to Chris's house after a short while. They walked up the steps of the house. Chris moved to the side and sticking his arm out to the left

"Ladies first." Chris said. Kari blushed a little, Chris didn't notice. Kari and Chris walked into the front door, took off their shoes and tossed them to the side, and went up stairs. Chris's parents weren't home yet, since they work until 6:00. Kari and Chris walked into the brunette boy's room. Chris's room had light blue walls, a bed, a desk with as chair, a dresser and a bathroom. Kari sat on Chris's bed, while Chris pulled out the chair from his desk and sat on it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Chris asked. Kari thought for a moment.

"How about we-" Kari was about to finish, but was interrupted by the door bell. Chris moaned, he got up from the chair, left the room, went down the stairs and went to the living room. The brunette walked over to the door and opened it. Their was a boy and another girl. The boy had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. The girl had short blonde hair and she also had hazel eyes. She wore a yellow jacket with a black shirt under it, blue jeans, and black shoes. They both smiled at Chris.

"Hey there, Chris." The boy said. The girl nodded.

"Mike, Shiki, what are you guys doing here?" Chris asked. Mike and Shiki were brother and sister. Mike and Shiki were in the same class as Chris and Kari.

"We got bored." the blonde haired girl said. Chris offered them to come in. Shiki and Mike walked in the house. Chris walked to the steps and went up, Mike and Shiki followed. They all walked into Chris's room. Mike and Shiki saw Kari on Chris's bed. Mike had a grin on his face. Mike looked at Chris. Chris noticed Mike's grin and knew that he was about to say something.

"I see you two were getting busy." Mike said. Chris blushed, Kari's blush was a crimson color. Both blondes laughed a little. Chris sat down on the chair that was near his desk and turned on the laptop that was on the desk. Chris opened his email to see if he got any mail. Their was nothing, the male brunette grabbed the top of the laptop and began to shut it. The laptop beeped. Chris opened it back up and looked at his mail. Chris saw that it was from an unknown name. He shrugged and clicked it. The letter opened and it had a single sentence that Chris couldn't read.

"What the fuck is this." Chris said. everyone in the room looked at Chris. And then, Chris's laptop screen went black. Chris lifted it up and shook it.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Shiki said. Chris ignored her. The brunette put the laptop back on the desk. Then a strange light came from the laptop. Everyone covered their eyes. The light filled the room. After the light vanished the room was empty.

* * *

Chris was laying down on the ground, he opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. But something wasn't right. The clouds looked like blocks. He sat up and rubbed his head. He saw that the trees were blocks as well.

"Why the fuck is everything made out of blocks, this looks like something out of a video game, did I bump my head or something." He said. Chris got up and stood on his two feet. He then, began to walk through the forest of blocks. "I need to find civilization."

It has been 10 minutes since the brunette woke up in the strange forest. He was still wondering around, he found nothing. Chris sighed, he couldn't believe this was happening. Chris stopped by a nearby tree and sat down next to it. he looked over to his and saw an animal that was brown and white, it had utters, and it was made out of blocks too. Chris didn't even have to comment on that. He then looked back up at the sky. The sun was about to set. Chris's eyes widen.

"You have got to be kidding me, I only been here for like 10 or 12 minutes and the sun is already setting." Chris said. He shot straight up and ran through the forest. The sun was began to set. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to know if their were any predators or something worst. Chris kept on running. The sun was now gone and the moon was raising. Chris ran full speed. But then, something flew pasted Chris's face and landed on a tree. Chris stopped and looked at the object that was stuck on it. It was an arrow. His eyes widen, he heard cracking sounds behind him. Chris turned slowly and saw something behind a tree. The creature was a little grey, it had ribs, and it had a bow with it. Chris knew it was a skelenton, but he never saw them hold bows before. The creature came out from behind the tree and walked over to Chris. Chris ran away from the skelenton, he didn't want to get shot by an arrow. He ran as fast as he can. He went non-stop to get far away from anything else that was out there. Then a few feet away something else was hiding behind a tree. The creature had a stick in its hands. Chris was an feet away. The creature jumped up from its hiding spot and swung the stick. The stick made contact with Chris's face. Chris fell backwards and went unconscious and landed on the ground. The creature dropped the stick and went next to the unconscious Chris.

* * *

Chris felt someone breathing on him. It felt warm. Chris opened his eyes slowly to reveal a girl with blue hair, brown eyes, and she looked very attractive. The girl had a smile on her face. Chris's eyes widen. The girl backed up from Chris to give him some space. Chris stared at the girl. The girl wore a white dress with sunflowers on it. She also wore brown sandals an had a necklace. Chris looked around. He was in a small house with a stove looking thing, a weird block with tools on the side, a painting, and he noticed that he was laying on a bed. Chris's eyes went back to the girl.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

"What happened to me?" the brunette asked. Ashley had a little blush of embarassment. She chuckled, nervously.

"I kind of knocked you out with a stick, cause I thought you were a mob." She said. Chris was a little confused.

"Why were you out at night and what is a mob?" Chris asked.

* * *

**Well guys thats it for the first chapter of kingdom of mobs. I hope you enjoy. I'll accept any OC in later chapters. In the mean time I will see you all next time.**


	2. The Princess of Spiders

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Order of the mob kingdoms. Sorry this took so long, I was busy with school and all. Also I am sorry if this chapter sucks. So yea enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Princess of Spiders  
**

"Well to answer your first question, I was out because I was looking for something important and for your second question a mob are violent and scary monsters that try to kill anyone that have no shelter." Ashley explained. "They only come out at night, some burn during the day, some just wonder the forest."

Chris only understood a little, Ashley walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a green book with gold lining on it. She then went back over to brunette and handed him the book. Chris grabbed the book and read the cover. The cover said 'The Mobs'. Chris opened the book to the first page. The first page said 'Chapter 1: Normal Mobs'. The brunette wondered why it said 'Normal Mobs', Chris thought he would find out by reading. He read the first page of the book.

**Chapter 1: Normal Mobs**

**In Minecraftia, mobs wonder at night. The mobs kill anyone who is wondering at night. They will also try to get into your house if you don't have a proper house, you might not see the daylight again. **

**These are the mobs that are currently discovered in minecraftia:**

**Creepers: Creepers are green, they don't have arms, and they have a black face. They may not look much, but they explode and make a radius of 5 feet wide and 5 deep.  
Zombie: The undead, zombies in minecraftia wear a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, they have green skin, and they have black eyes. Zombies will break down doors to get their pray. Always carry a sword with you when you venture out.  
Skeletons: They just look like a regular bone structure. They carry a long bow with a quiver on their backs. They can shoot arrows as far as 25 feet and they are very hard to get close.**

Chris stopped reading and looked up at Ashley. She had a bag over her shoulder. The brunette wondered what that was for.

"I have to go out for a few days, you may stay here as long as you want." Ashley said. Chris nodded. Ashley opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind her. Chris decided to continue reading. He skipped through the book. But then, something interesting caught Chris's eye. It was another chapter, but this one said 'Mob Princesses and Princes'. He decided to read that chapter later. Chris placed the book on the bed and stood up. He walked over to a window and looked at the sky. It was mid-day. Chris didn't want to stay in the house all day. He went to the door and walked out. He looked around and saw that their were other buildings. Chris walked along the gravel path. There were other people in the centre of the town, but none of them looked like blocks. They looked like regular humans. There was a few shops, a blacksmith, and other good stuff. Chris walked past the the centre of the village and continue to walk. The brunette started to think to himself.

"_Man, this place is weird, I hope the others are_ okay." the brunette thought. Chris stopped thinking and saw a something in front of him. Chris looked at it. It was a sign. The sign read "The Village of Hope". Chris wondered if that was the name of the village, he liked the name. It sounded like it was something special. Chris smiled and then headed back to Ashley's house.

Chris arrived at Ashley's house a few minutes later, he opened the door and sat on the bed. His stomach started to growl. He put his right hand on his belly and rubbed it.

"Man, I need to get something to eat." He said to himself. Chris got back up and searched for food. He found a furnace, but didn't find any food. Chris looked over to his left and saw a chest. He walked over to it and opened it. He looked inside and saw a few pieces of raw beef. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

"This will do, I guess." Chris said. He walked over to the furnace and placed the raw beef in the furnace. Chris went back over to the bed and laid down on it. The brunette started to think that he was never going to get home and his friends. Chris stared at the ceiling of the wooden house. He yawned. Then, a small knocked was heard on the window that was in front of the bed. Chris looked at the window, he saw nothing. He stared at it for a good bit, everything was silent.

"Keep calm, Chris. It could've been your imagination." He said to himself. He went back to staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes another knock on the window. Chris looked at it and stared at it again. Chris got off the bed and walked over to the window. He looked at the gravel path. He didn't see anyone. Chris went closer to the window to see whoever was playing with him. Once he looked no one was there. Chris sighed in relief. Chris looked up at the sky and saw a girl's face hanging from the roof.

"OH JESUS CRIST." Chris said. He jumped back and landed on the floor. The girl in the window laughed. The jumped down from the roof and landed on the gravel path. Chris got up and ran over to the door. He open it and went outside and saw the girl. The girl had on a grey jacket with black strips on the sleeves. She wore a black mini skirt. she also wore grey stockings with black stripes on them. She had red eyes with black eye liner on and she had long purple hair that was in a pony tail. She also had 4 red beads in on her hair band.

The girl laughed at Chris. Chris had a pissed off looking face. Chris went up to the girl and stared at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Chris asked. The girl shrugged.

"Nothing." The girl said. "I just wanted to scare the shit out of you."

Chris was about ready to punch this girl, but he knew it wasn't worth it.

"Well anyway, who are you?" Chris asked. The girl smiled at him.

"My name is Willow, I'm the princess of Spiders." Willow said. Chris looked at her like she was crazy. "What."

"Well, you don't look like a spider."

"That's because I am a humanoid Spider." Willow said. Chris was confused. What was a Humanoid Spider.

"What's a humanoid spider." Chris asked.

"How about you invite me in and maybe I'll tell you." Willow said. The brunette turned around and he put his right hand on his face.

"_God please help now._" Chris thought. He then turned to Willow and held his left arm toward the door. "Please come in."

Willow smirked. She walked inside the wooden house. Chris followed her in. The purple haired girl went over to Chris's bed and sat down on it. Chris just stood in front of her.

"Okay, I have a few questions for you." the brunette said. Willow nodded.

"Okay shoot."

"What is a Humanoid spider?" Chris said.

"A humanoid spider is a spider that looks like a human, it should be pretty obvious." Willow said.

"Okay next question, why does everything look like it belongs in a video game." Chris said. Willow shrugged. "Okay then, what other kind of creatures are there in this world. I already came across a skeleton with a bow."

"Well, there are a lot of different creatures in Minecraftia, but everyone calls them mobs. There are six different classes for mobs, there are the Passive mobs, the neutral mobs, the Tamable mobs, the Hostile mobs, the Utility mobs, and the boss mobs." Willow explained. "The Passive mobs are mobs that won't attack you. The mobs in this group are chickens, Cows, Horses, Ocelots, Pig, Sheep, Bat, Mooshroom, but they are just myths. There are the Squids and the villagers."

"Okay, but what about the Neutral mobs." Chris said.

"Neutral mods are kind a harmless, if you hit them, then they will fight back. The mobs in this group are Cave Spider and Spiders, but we attack at night as well. There are the Enderman, I suggest you don't look at them. Wolves, they can be tamed with bones and they attack when you hit them. And lastly there are Zombie Pigman, I really suggest you don't hit them. If you hit one of them, then there will be at least ten more that will try to kill you." Willow said. "And the Tamable Class is the least of your worries. They only have Wolves, Ocelots which can be tamed by fish, and Horses, they can also be tamed.

"And the Hostile Mobs."

"Hostile Mobs are mobs that will kill anything on sight. They only spawn at night. This group contains Blazes, Ghast, Magma Cubes, and Wither Skeletons. They only spawn in the nether. But here there are Creepers, Silverfish, Skeletons, Slime, Spider Jockey, Witch, and a Chicken Jockey, but they are rare to see." The purple haired girl explained. "And the Utility Mobs are very helpful. They only have two mobs in the group, which are the Snow Golems and the Iron Golems."

"But, what about the bosses."

"Not much has been said about them, no one has survive to research them. But all we do know is that they have two mobs as well, the Ender Dragon... which is one of the kings of Minecraftia and then there is the Wither, which some say that he is stronger then the Ender Dragon." Willow said.

"Are there anymore." Chris said.

"Well there is one. They are the Unused Mobs. They do exist and they don't exist. This group has only a Giant, an Undead Horse, and a Skeleton Horse, but they have never been seen before." Willow said.

"So, has there been any other creatures or something." Chris asked. Willow shook her head.

"Nope, there are no other classes." Willow said. Chris thought for a moment. He turned around and saw the furnace. His eyes widen. He ran over to the furnace and looked inside. Chris's eyes widen again. The pork was cooked, it wasn't burnt or anything. Chris reached inside, he was surprised, he didn't feel any heat in the furnace. He took out the pork and turned and looked at Willow. Willow had a confused look.

"This place is weird." Chris said. Willow was even more confused. "What."

"It's what you said, this place is weird, aren't you from here?" she asked.

"No I came from Earth." Chris said. Willows eyes widen.

"From Earth." Willow said. Chris nodded.

"Yea, me and my friends were sucked into my laptop and we came here." Chris said.

"You and your friends could be killed here." Willow said.

"Whys that." Chris said. Willow looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down. Willow jumped up from Chris's bed and ran to the door.

"Well you see every mob has their own princess. So I'm going to go out and see if I can find your friends. Don't let anyone in, got it." Willow said. Chris didn't understand. Willow ran out the door and left leaving a confused Chris.

"What just happened." Chris said. He ate his pork and laid down on his bed. He started to think what might happen to the others.

* * *

**Well guys that is it for this chapter. Sorry if it sucks, I was busy. I hope you guys understand. Next chapter will be better. So anyway I'll see you guys later. Also if I have decided that I will be taking OC, so just fill out this list and I'll decide if you I'll put it in. **

**OC Lis**

**Name:  
Hair Color:Eye Color:  
Skin Color:  
Mob (Could be Human):  
Weapons (Optional):  
Attacks (Only Mobs and for Humans, need to give me an explanation):  
Outfit:  
History:  
Anything I didn't think of:  
**

**So this can be for a normal OC or you can try and make your own Mob Princess or Prince that can be bast on a mob. Like for example. Chicko Princess of Chickens or something like that. NOTE: Princess of Chickens don't exist. So yea, I hope you guys like, stay awesome guys. Bye now.**


	3. All Alone

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Order of the kingdoms, so in this chapter this is happening at the same time as Chris when he first came here. Just wanted to clear that up before you read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: All Alone**

Kari's eyes shot open. She saw the blue sky, but something was off. The clouds were made out of blocks. The brunette got up closely, she looked around and saw that the trees and the earth was made out of blocks. She starting to get scared. She was in an unknown area. Kari started to walk into the forest. She was hoping she could find a town or a city or anyone that was around. Kari continue to walk. She turned her head over to the right and saw a white looking animal, but it was all made out of blocks. The animal looked at Kari. Kari knew it was a sheep. She continued to walk. Kari looked up, the sun looked like a block as well. It was in the middle of the sky. She looked back down and continued to walk.

A few minutes passed, Kari was still wandering around. She didn't find any kind of civilization. Kari was getting worried. Maybe that Chris, Mike, and Shiki are probably around here. Kari reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was a sliver colour, it had a silver star shape piece that was hanging on the necklace. The necklace belonged to Chris, but Chris gave it to her when she and Chris were both little. Kari started to remember the day he gave this to her.

* * *

_**Flashback time (Yay)**_

_It was in a park, Kari was playing on the playground, she was only six years old. The young Kari wore a pink mini dress, she had short brown hair with a ribbon on it, brown eyes, and white shoes. She had a smile on her face. She was having fun on the playground. The playground was near a forest. Kari was about to stop playing and go back to her mom. Then, a breeze went by. The breeze was strong, well for her age it is. The bow in her hair went undone and flew with the wind. Kari tried to reach it, but the wind blew it into the forest. Kari went after her ribbon. She went into the forest, not paying attention where she was going, all she did was follow her ribbon. She chased it for ten minutes. The wind stopped and her ribbon landed on the ground. Kari picked it up and looked at it, it wasn't dirty or anything, Kari smiled. She looked around the area. Her smile disappeared, she was lost. Kari started to get scared. She didn't know where to go. Kari went down to her knees. She had tears streaming down her face. Kari couldn't do anything.  
_

_"MOMMY, HELP." Kari yelled into the sky. Her voice echoed into the sky. Kari continued crying. Then, a noise came from the bush. Kari looked over to where the sound came from. The young brunette thought it was an animal. Kari was scared of a lot of things when she was younger. The noise stopped and a young boy came out of the bush. The boy wore a blue striped shirt, black shorts, and white shoes. He had a necklace around his neck that had a silver star hanging from it. The boy looked at the young brunette. Her face was a little red, she had tear in her eyes. The boy walked over to her. All Kari could do was stare at him.  
_

_"It's okay, you don't need to be sad any more." The boy said. He held his hand out toward Kari. "I'm Chris."_

_Kari was starting to feel better, she took his hand and the young Chris helped her stand on her feet._

_"I-I-I'm Kari Aurora." Kari said. The young Chris smiled. He started to walk the direction he came from. Kari followed him. Kari looked at her hand. It was on the young Chris's hand. Kari had a little blush. She didn't feel scared, she felt happy actual, she had a strange feeling in her chest. Kari didn't understand what love was. After a few minutes of walking they were out of the forest. Kari saw that there were people near the forest. There was also two police officers there. Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of them. Kari's mother ran over to them. Chris let Kari's hand go. Kari's mother picked her up and hugged her. Kari looked at Chris and smiled. Kari's mother put her down.  
_

_"Kari, why did you go into the forest?" Kari's mother asked. _

_"My ribbon went away." She replied in an innocent voice._

_"Well, don't go into the forest, next time that happened just let me know." Kari's mother said. A police men walked up to Kari's mother._

_"Next time, please watch your daughter." The police men said. Kari's mother nodded. Everyone started to walk away. Kari looked over to the brunette boy. Chris walked over to Kari. Once the brunette was near her, Kari hugged him. Chris had a small blush._

_"Thank you." Kari said. Kari stopped hugging him and started to walk over to her mother. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her. Kari looked at him with a confused look. Chris put his hands on his necklace and took it off. He grabbed Kari's hand and placed the necklace in her hand. Kari was really confused. She stared at Chris. _

_"When ever you feel alone, I will always be there as long as you have this." Chris said. Kari had a small smile. She turned away and walked over to her mother. Kari looked at the necklace. She put the necklace around her neck. The brunette girl knew she would see Chris again._

**_Flashback ended. (I kind a found this to be a little cute.)_**

* * *

Kari smiled. She had always held on to his necklace. Kari just stared at the necklace.

"Always with you." Kari said to herself. She then put the necklace back into her pocket and continued walking. Kari looked up and the sun was not in the middle of the sky it was about to set. She was confused. The sun has only been out for like ten minutes and it was already setting. Kari had to find shelter. She started to run through the forest, Kari ran non-stop.

After a few minutes Kari saw some plain land ahead of her. She was out of the forest. She looked around and saw nothing but land. Kari didn't know where to go. Kari went into the same direction, hoping she would find someone. She continued to run, she looked up. The night sky was coming. Kari looked back in front of her. Kari saw nothing but plain land. Kari turned her head to the left and saw a girl. Kari ran over to the girl. The girl saw Kari and stared at her. The girl was Ashley.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where a city or a town is?" Kari said. Ashley pointed in the direction she came from. "Thank you, miss."

Kari ran in the direction that Ashley was pointing in. Ashley watched as the brunette ran. Ashley had a small smile on her face. She turned back to where she was heading and went into the forest.

Kari continued to run, she saw a town that was a mile away. Then a weird noise came out of nowhere. Kari stopped running and turned her head to the right. Her eyes widen. There was a giant spider a few feet away from her. She just stared at it. The spider stared at her. Kari turned her head back toward the village and ran. The spider just watched her run. Kari went into the village and looked around. All the lights were off, except for one house. Kari ran over to the house and banged on the door.

* * *

Chris laid in his bed, he heard the loud bang. He got up from the bed and looked at the door.

"Guess Willow is back." Chris said. The banging on the door started to go faster. Chris walked over to the door. He opened the door and Kari ran in and crashed into Chris. Both of them fell to the floor. Chris was looking at the ceiling. He was not ready for that kind of impacted. He felt something on his chest. He looked down and saw brown hair. Chris eyes widen. Kari looked up and saw Chris's face.

"Kari/Chris." They said. Both of them smiled at each other. They both stopped and notice the position they were in. Both blushed a little. Kari got off of Chris. Chris got on his feet and helped Kari up. Once she was up, she hugged him. The brunette was confused.

"Something wrong?" The brunette asked. Kari looked at him and shook his head. Chris couldn't help but smiled. Then, he got the feeling that someone was watching. He looked at the door and saw Shiki standing in the doorway. Shiki had a little grin on her face.

"Well isn't this adorable." She said. Chris looked at her. Kari turned around and saw Shiki. Kari released Chris from her hug and looked the other way. Chris looked at the opposite direction Kari was looking in. Shiki laughed a little. She closed the door and walked over to Chris's bed. Both of them stared at Shiki.

"Do you guys know why this world is made out of blocks?" Shiki asked. Chris and Kari shook their heads. "Well, do you guys know where we are?"

"Yea, we are in a place called Minecraftia, for some reason it looks like a game." Chris said. Both girls looked at him.

"How do you know that?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Well a girl named Ashley told me and she allowed me to live in this house for as long as I want." The brunette said.

"Do you guys know where Mike is?" Shiki asked. Chris and Kari shook their heads again.

"No, he might be in this world somewhere." Chris said. The blonde haired girl looked a little worried. "But, its Mike... like he hasn't gotten lost before."

Shiki was worrying a lot now. Mike is usual reckless when it comes to being lost. The brunette haired boy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mike will probably show up soon." He said. Shiki looked at him and nodded.

"Yea, your probably right." The blonde said with a smile. Chris yawned.

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow will see if Willow has found him." The brunette haired boy said. Kari and Shiki looked at him. "What."

"And who is this Willow." Kari said with a little jealousy. Chris didn't like where this was going.

"Ah, she is my friend... I guess." Chris said. "_Wait are we friends, she scared the fuck out of me earlier... ._"

"Chris are you cheating on Kari?" Shiki joked. The brunette haired boy looked at her.

"WHAT." He said. The blonde haired girl laughed.

"Never mind. Night." Shiki said going to sleep on Chris's bed.

"My bed." Chris said. Kari laughed at him.

* * *

In the forest, Mike was laying in a tree looking at the night sky. The blonde haired boy sighed.

"Hope Shiki is alright." Mike said, worrying about his sister. But little did Mike know, someone was watching him.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I still am accepting OC, and I shall see you all later Ladies and Gentlemen. Until next time on Order of the Mob Kingdoms. Bye now. OC will end at chapter 10, then maybe in later chapters it will be back up. I don't know will see.  
**


	4. Shadowy Figures

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Order of the Mob Kingdoms. I'd like to say that I am really sorry for taking a long time to update, school is starting to become hell for me, so chapters will take a long time to get out now, but I am planning to get chapters out every week or every two weeks depends on how much I get done. So enjoy the chapter and P.S. OC are still being accepted and will end on the 14th chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shadowy Figures  
**

In the forest, the blonde haired boy was resting on the top of one of the many trees. Mike was fast asleep, everything was quiet. Then, foot steps were being heard. Mike's eyes opened, he started to hear the foot steps. Mike looked around, no one was there. The blonde shrugged, maybe thought he was just imagining it. Mike laid back down on the tree and closed his eyes again. The foot steps continued. Mike opened his eyes again. He jumped up and looked around once more. Again no one. Mike decided to have a look to see what was making the sound. The blonde jumped off the tree top and landed on his feet. He started to walk through the dark forest.

Mike heard the foot steps some more. Well it sounded like they were following him. He turned around, nothing was there. Mike then looked back at where he was going and took a deep breath.

"Calm down Mike, its probably your imagination. There is nothing there." Mike said to himself. He then continued his walk. The foot steps continued as well. Mike was about to walk toward the foot steps if this kept going. The blonde hair boy stopped again and stood still. The foot steps were near. They kept getting closer. Mike turned around and yet nothing was there. Mike chuckled a little.

"Yup, its official I'm going to die." Mike said. Then he climbed the nearest tree and went to the top. The blonde haired boy laid on his back and went to sleep. "God, if I die, I swear."

A few feet away, a shadowy figure was looking at him behind a tree. The shadowy figure smirked.

* * *

Back at the village of Hope, Shiki and Kari were both fast asleep on Chris's bed and The brunette haired boy was on the floor. The two girls forced him to sleep on the floor. Shiki was going through a hundred reasons why they should get it and Chris couldn't take listening to those reasons.

The moon was in the middle of the sky. The village was quiet, all that could be heard was the water that was near the house. Then a knock was heard on the door. No one went up to get it. The knock became more violently, Chris's eyes opened slowly. He heard the knock again. The brunette got up from the cold hard floor and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Willow. Chris's eyes went wide.

"Willow, what the fuck took you so long." Chris whispered.

"Well excuse me." Willow replied quietly.

"Did you find my friend Mike yet?"

Willow shook her head. Willow then looked at Chris.

"I will keep searching." The purple haired girl said. The brunette nodded. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Chris nodded and then closed the door. He went over to a stair looking chair and sat down on it. He looked outside the window that was near the chair. The moon was almost near dawn.

"_Mike if your still out there, don't die._" The brunette thought. Chris was about to go back to sleep, but he heard some movement behind him. The brunette turned around and saw The brown haired girl standing next to a wall.

"Something the matter?" Kari asked. The brunette haired boy shook his head.

"Willow stopped by, she said she didn't find Mike, that guy better not be dead or else Shiki will be heartbroken." Chris said. Kari nodded. The brunette haired girl watched the boy get up from the chair and walk towards her. "You should go back to sleep... don't tell Shiki, I don't want her to know just yet."

Kari nodded. She turned around and walked back to the bed. The brown haired boy turned back to the window.

* * *

After a few minutes, the sun came up. Chris was still looking out the window. In the other room, Kari and Shiki woke up. They got out of bed and went into the room the brunette haired boy was in. The boy turned his head away from the window and look at the two girls that were standing.

"Morning." They both said.

"Yea, morning." The brunette said with a smile. The two girls went over to a chair and sat on it. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. All three of them looked at one another, not one person made a word.

After a few minutes, Chris got up from his chair and went over to door. The brunette turned around.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go look around the village." Chris said. The boy then walked out of the house and took a look around the village.

* * *

There were a lot of shops in the village, most of them were full of food and there were some that were weapons. The brunette continued to walk around, but unknown to him there was a shadowy figure watching him from a corner.

The brunette continued to walk. But then, he started to have a strange feeling, like he was being watched. The boy turned around, he saw nothing.

"Weird, it felt like someone was watching me." The brunette said, he then continued to walk away. The shadowy figure smirked, he disappeared and then reappeared on top of a building. The figure continued to watch the boy.

Chris turned left and went straight. He still had that feeling. The boy thought he might be going crazy or it was probably something else. The brunette was in the village's centre. There was a bunch of people, Chris always wondered why they all didn't look like blocks, but the buildings and the earth are. Chris started to look at the shops to find anything interesting.

After a short while, the brunette didn't find anything good, the strange feeling that he was being watched disappeared. The boy didn't want to question why that was going on. He then went back to the house.

* * *

Chris was back at the house. He walked in and noticed that Kari and Shiki weren't here. The brunette guessed that they were wondering the village as well. He then started to think to himself.

"_What was that feeling I had earlier, it really did feel like someone was watching me._" Chris said.

A few minutes have pasted. Chris was starting to get worried about the girls. They could be in trouble. The boy ran out of the house and wondered the city again. But, on top of the building, the exact same shadow from earlier was watching him. The shadowy figure smirked.

* * *

**Well sorry that this chapter was short and it might suck, but once again I am starting to have a lot on my plate now. And once more I'll try to update every week or every two weeks, I'll make up for this chapter in the chapter 5, so see you all next time and stay awesome.**

**OC still being accepted.**


End file.
